Even Books Have Emotions
by Keys Studio
Summary: Request from YumiBaraHime. Lavi is held back from feeling true emotions due to his status of being a Bookman, so when he has to go on a mission with Ai Kanda, the one he knows he shouldn't even consider himself friends with, let alone consider her his crush, he is met with one of his most harshest challenges. After the Timothy Ark but before the Second Exorcist Ark. Lavi x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ello~ :D Here is yet another request finished for my lovely girlfriend! *Huggles her***

**Warnings: Just cursing this chapter. OH! And spoilers like a motherfuck. XD**

**I do not own DGM. Katsura Hoshino does. :D**

**[xXx]**

It was just another day at the Black Order with the exception that the Chinese man Komui Lee's latest invention wasn't wreaking havoc and chaos and running around rampant (thank God). The Japanese teenager (or man, depending on how one would want to look at it) Yuu Kanda was down in the training area, shirtless, no high ponytail, and practicing with his Innocence Mugen; The Romanian man Arystar Krory III was out on a mission with the German woman Miranda Lotto and the Finder Toma; The Chinese teenage woman Lenalee Lee was serving all of the members of the Science Division – both old and new – coffee to keep them awake to do their work; And British teenage boy Allen Walker and mixed (but mostly Asian) Lavi Bookman Junior were sitting beside each other on the bench at their covered table in the cafeteria, the whitette chowing down on his mountain of food while the German man Inspector Howard Link stared at him in slight disgust, the redette sucking on a carrot flavor lollipop **[A/N: Get it? Get it? XD]** as he read through a file that old man Bookman had given him.

"Mmmf mph mpf mmmphf?" Allen tried to ask through a mouth full of fried chicken and mash potatoes. He received a humored look from his red haired companion and a rather agitated look from his blond stalker. Realizing that he had done something improper and rude, he swallowed down the delicious food and repeated, unmuffled this time, "What are you reading?"

Lavi merely shrugged in indifference. "A file on one of the Exorcists here at the Order," he replied nonchalantly. He sighed. "It's not all that informative though. Most of it looks like it was saved from a fire or something…"

"Really?" Allen implored, looking rather skeptical with his silver brow raised questioningly. "Who is the file on?"

"That is classified information," Lavi smirked. He went back to reading the file which resulted to the whitette's whine of protest and annoyance. Ignoring him, the redhead read everything in the print, his emerald eye occasionally flickering up to the picture paper clipped in the corner.

_Name: Ai Kanda_

_Gender: Female_

_Physical Age: Seventeen years old_

_Biological Age: Nine years old_

_Attribute(s): Speed and strength_

_Weapon(s): Twin Moonblades – Nitid and Ellai, Innocence_

_Innocence Type: Equipment Type_

_Name of Innocence: Nitid and Ellai – Bold fighter of the phantom; who has the darkest of nights._

_Summary: Created in the Second Exorcist program by the same means as her 'older sibling' Yuu Kanda, Ai Kanda has been tested numerous times for the ability of Regeneration of which her peers Yuu Kanda and Alma Karma have: The results of the experiments have proven the hypothesis to be incorrect. The experiments were not in vain: They have proven that Ai Kanda has immense speed (her fastest time on a ten mile long track being ten minutes) and superhuman strength (most weight lifted being one thousand pounds, weight lifted by most people only through bouts of adrenaline)._

_Chance of Bleed Over*: Unlikely but possible. Having been created with the same DNA as Yuu Kanda, which of whom seemed to have experienced Bleed Over, the possibility is heightened._

From there, the rest of the pages were smudged and burned beyond legibility. It was alright with Lavi through as his eye flickered back up to the picture. He couldn't believe what he was seeing…

The picture was of Ai, of course, but younger. Much younger. Nine years younger to be exact. Her long-but-still-shorter-than-Yuu's violet hair was ear length, framing more of her adorable eight year old child-chubby face; Her slightly narrowed ocean blue eyes were large and innocent, somewhat dull; Her slightly tanned skin was pale, no, _porcelain_ white; And her dress-like Exorcist uniform was a rather bland and plain experiment uniform. The young Bookman successor couldn't make heads or tails of it at all…

Lavi closed the file, sighing heavily to himself. He was going to have to ask the old Panda to explain the relevance of assigning him the file later… He looked up at Allen, grinning. "Now that you're done feeding both yourself and the little person inside of you, want me to help you carry up your plates and bowls?"

Allen glared slightly. "You make it sound like I'm pregnant with Kanda's baby or something…" he grumbled in annoyance. Then he brightened. "Me… Kanda… Our babies would be beautiful, wouldn't they?" Then he blushed, noticing that he had said that out loud. He shook his head furiously. "Y-yeah," he muttered in response to Lavi's earlier question.

The redhead chuckled. "Aw, Allen wants to have Kanda babies! My little boy is growing up so fast!" He then picked up two stacks of well balanced and well stacked plates and bowls, grinning. "Don't worry, I won't tell Yuu-chan."

"You better not tell him or else I will castrate you with my bare hands," growled Allen. Then he smiled and took up the rest of his plates from the table. "Come on, Mr. I-Can't-Have-Babies."

"Oh, now _that_ was a low blow, Moyashi," hissed Lavi playfully. He began to follow Allen when he was nearly scared shitless.

"Konnichiwa, Lavi-san. Allen-kun," came the sweet voice of Ai Kanda. Lavi nearly dropped the plates, managing to save them from falling by the skin of his teeth. Literally. She giggled. "Wow, Lavi-san, you sure are the jumpy one. No wonder nii-san calls you usagi."

Lavi turned and grinned happily at her. He couldn't greet her with dirty dishes in his mouth, or else he would have. He sighed in relief when the violette took the plates from his mouth, smiling. "Thank you, Ai-chan. I see that you just came back from your mission in Athens, Greece." His smile only served to grow more. "Not a scratch on you."

"Yes, well…" The girl giggled a bit nervously. "I got hurt by one of the Noah. I managed to get away though. Something about a debt…"

"Ugh, Jasdevi," both Allen and I groaned. "They're still ALIVE?"

"I'm guessing so," smiled Ai. "Anyways, Lavi-san, Komui wants to see us. He has a new mission for us and he wants us to report to him immediately."

Lavi nodded. "Nobody else this time?"

"Nobody else. Just you and me."

The redhead grinned. "Go ahead and tell Komui that I'll be there in a half hour. I have to go ask the old panda a few questions before I talk to the Chief."

**[xXx]**

**Bleed Over – It's a term I found in the book called **_**Subject Seven**_** by James A. Moore. It means to experience memories that you shouldn't. Kanda remembering his past life is an example of Bleed Over.**

**I hope you enjoyed! :D Took me nearly two hours to type this up. This is so much better than my written one. Sure it's shorter, but it's a Hell of a lot better.**

**~Grimmolina**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chappy and the last for this fanfic request. X3 I decided to type up what I had and go ahead and post it. I hope this makes your bad day better, hun! I love you~.**

**I do not own Ai Kanda or D Gray man. Ai belongs to my girlfriend and D Gray man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

The train ride had taken a while, a few days since the two of them, those two being a certain Lavi Bookman Jr. and Ai Kanda, had been sent off on the mission to retrieve a piece of Innocence. They were running a little bit behind schedule due to the two simple facts that follow: One was that when they had to switch trains, they would somehow miss it due to a large crowd in the way, and second was that there had been bouts of bad weather whenever a train was about to depart or when a train was arriving. The two of them were on the last train ride to their destination; Moscow, Russia. They would have gone there through the use of the Noah's Ark, but there had been one slight complication: Allen could only summon the Ark in places that he had already been to before. Moscow, Russia, unfortunately, was not one of those places.

Lavi's jade green bandana was around his neck, his vibrant red hair down, framing his face. His visible green eye was closed in absent thought, Ai asleep next to him in the seat, her body supported by the seat's back and the wall of the train compartment, her legs pulled up to her chest, her head against both the wall and her knees, a soft, content look on her face. The peaceful expression would sometimes distort into either a look of pain or fear, displaying that her dreams would, at times, take a slight turn for the worst. However, despite that, her expressions would return back to their calm selves, only for it all to start all over again. It made the Bookman successor rather curious as to what exactly it was that she was dreaming about. Though, judging from the occasional whimper and whine that escaped from her person, the red head could only guess that it had something to do with her childhood.

A small smile crossed over Lavi's expression, his eye opening slightly. He turned himself to look at the dreaming Exorcist curled up into herself next to him, watching her for a few moments as she slumbered on in the land of nod. He couldn't help but find her to be… beautiful in an innocent way.

Lavi realized what was going on with him and scolded himself in his mind. He shouldn't be feeling like that at all. He was a Bookman! He wasn't supposed to have emotions. That was how he was raised courtesy of the old man himself!

While he beat himself up mentally, he heard the slightest of whimpers escape from Ai once more, shooting Lavi back into the world of reality. He heard it once more and frowned. This time, the whimper was not a result of what was going on in her dream. It was because of the dropping temperatures in the compartment, her body becoming cold. They had crossed beyond the Russian border a little over an hour ago, so they still had an hour and a half to three hours (depending on if the weather outside gets any worse than it already was) until they reached Moscow. It didn't help that it was winter in Russia, so the snow was falling in sheets, blanketing the Earth's surface and also chilling the air.

No wonder Ai was not shaking, trying to get warmer again by curling into herself even tighter. The temperature was dropping still, not only outside, but also inside of their first class train compartment.

Lavi removed his scarf and Exorcist jacket, draping both over the violette's shoulders, watching as she did what she could in her dormant state to retrieve more warmth, noting that now she was beginning to enjoy the warmth he had given her. It brought a small smile to the redette's lips. He was glad that he could do something for her, even if he wasn't supposed to. His chest felt light and warm, his heart seemingly skipping a beat. It made him nervous, knowing what the emotion was, knowing he shouldn't be feeling it at all. He reached over and, with a gentle, nimble finger, he stoked back a fallen lock of violet hair behind her ear. He was about to withdraw, but Ai stopped him by leaning into his hand, making the Bookman successor caress her cheek. When Lavi tried once more to pull his hand away, he was met face-to-face with her moonblade, Nitid.

_Just like Yuu-chan_, Lavi thought with an unsettling shiver. Left with no other choice, the red head sighed deeply, allowing himself this one small moment of emotions to quickly capture the calming picture of Ai's sleeping figure within his mind with his observant eye before trying to shake the Exorcist up. When she did not wake, it caused the older of the two to pout sadly. "Ai-chaaaan," he drawled in his whine, trying to shake her awake once again, a bit harder this time. No success. What-so-ever. In fact, it only seemed to worsen his situation because Ai quickly became clingy to the source of heat she had found in her sleep, attaching herself almost instantly, her face against his chest, arms around his neck. The action caused Lavi to blush furiously. "A-Ai-chan…?"

"My… baka usagi…" murmured the violette in her sleep, cuddling herself into him. "He's… mine… rabbit stew…"

"Just what _are_ you dreaming about?!" the Bookman successor exclaimed in alarm, trying to get the girl off of him. His resistance only served to be futile, meaning Ai had tightened her grip around his neck. "Nya…! Let goooo!" He finally managed to somehow pry the girl off of him, not realizing that now she was beginning to wake up.

"…Nngh…" groaned the girl as she began to wake, her eyes fluttering open. She looked over at Lavi who was holding her at arm's length, his cheeks burning and eye narrowed in both victory and annoyance. "What… happened…?"

Lavi realized now she was awake and quickly pulled his arms back to himself, blushing more. "W-well you were getting cold so… I decided to put my jacket and scarf on you and well… you became very clingy…"

"O-oh…" blushed Ai. She then thought about how nice it was for Lavi to even do that since he wasn't supposed to feel anything and smiled softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, watching as his head snapped to look at her. She giggled softly and she again kissed him, but this time on his lips. It was only for a second though, the Exorcist pulling away to lay her head on his shoulder. "Sorry… But thank you, Rabi-kun…" Her Japanese accent had slipped when she said his name, making her smile a bit more in embarrassment. "You didn't have to do that for me, but you did."

Lavi's blush died down a little, sighing in defeat. "Ai, can I ask you a serious question…?"

"Of course."

"Would you care… if I asked you to love me until I was no longer 'Lavi'?"

Ai paused and looked up at him in bemusement. She was confused. "What do you mean 'until I was no longer 'Lavi''?"

"Ai-chan, please answer my question," pleaded the redette.

Ai seemed to think about the question a little bit more and frowned. "Would you be able to love me back…? Being the next Bookman and all…"

"I will until I am no longer 'Lavi'," assured the Exorcist. "And even longer than that, I know it."

The Jap blinked slowly, looking down and laying her head once more on Lavi's shoulder. "It'll be like 'Lavi' died once you have to change your identity, won't it?"

"You'll probably still see me," Lavi told her. "But the problem will be being able to be together once I'm not 'Lavi' anymore…"

Ai closed her eyes, sighing softly. "Then I'll love you until the day you 'die' and after…"

"Promise?"

"Hai…"

Lavi pulled Ai closer and made her look up at him. He leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against hers. "I think I'll be 'Lavi' forever then," he smiled.

"Who knew…" smiled Ai sadly.

"Who knew what?"

"That Even Books Have Emotions."


End file.
